The Unknown: A Demigods Biography
by Pentiva- Hestia's Twin
Summary: One day Phoenix is an average teenage boy. The next he is slammed full force into the world of Greek mythology. With the help of Lilly and Amber will he be able to unveil who his father is. Book 1 of 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first clue.

I woke up with a jolt; I studied the coldness of the room. A black and purple (a massive bruise colour) creature hiding in the corner of my room under my desk, just fitting. The creature looked like a mix of a giant bat and a lion, it's mane on fire. It lunged at me I instinctively flick up my leg it knocked his chin off his face the creature cried in utter pain and stumbled backwards. From the corner of my eye I could see that the jaw went out of my door and onto the stairs. He lunged again I rolled out of bed; the beast slashed the air where I was a second before. I back flipped of the wall, landing on its back, and snapped its neck. I didn't know how I did it but the creature exploded in a cloud of darkness and fog, sinking into the floor. I collapsed on my bed. The air was filling me with despair. All that was left was a smell, a horrible rotting apple in sewage water sort of smell. The power I felt when I killed the beast, just like a jump-start from the world most powerful car, left me as soon as it came. That manoeuvre took so much energy from me I fainted while still on the bed. My dream (nightmare) was so weird I would have fainted again if not for the fact I was already knocked out. I was standing at the top of a tall mountain. 2 armies where giving their best shots (or so I thought). I was most surprised to find out that the body I was staring at the war from, a 30ish year old man. A thunder bolt came from the sky and came straight at me. I woke with a jolt; it was my mum shaking me to wake me up. She was also shouting at me, like she was trying to bring me out of a trance. I sat bolt upright and the smell of rotting apples and sewage surged my body again. "Phoenix, what's wrong?"  
(If you haven't guessed my name is Phoenix Tide. You may not know that my mother's name is Shara Tide. I am 15. I am held back a few years, 3 to be precise, just like most of the children in my class. I live in Poole, in England. I have no real father, apparently Shara isn't really my mum, she found me with a letter saying I was a day old and my name was Phoenix. My mum gave me her maiden name 'Tide' and I had a family. My mum has remarried several times, all of them millionaires who don't want me to live in their mansion because I'm too poor and unmannered. But enough about me.)  
"Nothing mum," I replied ", why?"  
"You were talking in your sleep," replying to my reply, which I thought was weird, guess it was just because I was so tiered. (Did I ask her a question?) "Something about a giant monster attacking you and thunder hitting you? Are you sure you're ok?"  
I answered my senses suddenly waking up. "Perfectly fine mum and stop worrying about me you smother me too much."  
"I'm sorry dear; I just don't want anything happened to you."  
"Mum, what's that you're holding?" To me it looked like the bottom of a jaw, the jaw of that beast. I could faintly remember the beast wearing the jaw.(do you wear a jaw or is it something else)  
"Oh nothing dear," she put the jaw in her pocket but she look nervous ", you better get ready soon, it is almost the last day of school don't forget." I look away, I was dreading this day, my mum knew it but I still didn't want to show her that. At the end of every year at St. Mary's catholic combined school there is a massive test filled with possibly every question EVER! Two hours of pure torture. I would know I've done it twice and this will be my 3rd. At least I had a girlfriend, Ella, she was pretty with her strait black hair, her twinkling blue and green eyes. Time passed me by. I went over to my mirror and changed my outfit several times before deciding on wearing my blue, green and black shirt (My favourite colours) and grey jeans. The colours went great with my eyes. Some people say that my eye colour never stays the same colour 2 days in a row. Luckily Year 7s, the class I'm in, don't have to wear school uniform. I showered and went to eat breakfast.  
" Don't forget to come home early to get ready for your date tonight" my mum called as I walked out the front door.  
"I won't!" I shouted at her from outside.

"I said NO! I will not go out with you" I yelled at Enya (my friend who is always asking me out and telling me to dump Ella) just as Ella walked into class. She ran over and hugged me. "I can't believe you still won't dump Me." she said with happiness twinkling in her eyes. She kissed me, the first time since we were first going out. She said she wouldn't kiss me just in case it led somewhere she didn't want to go. I couldn't believe it. We were kissing for a minute when I started hearing my classmate's murmuring to their friends. She stopped and rushed to her seat just as Mrs Howard walked in. She was the meanest teacher in the whole school and I have had her for 3 years. First break from class I went outside and sat down on one of the benches. Ella, Enya and Thomas came over and joined me. (Thomas was one of two people I didn't get along with in class; he was always hitting on Ella. And he is a black belt in karate. We fight but I'm good at blocking while he is good at attacking so were evenly matched. The other is Amber an average girl who sits alone at the table, in class and at lunch, doing nothing. Never talks to anyone and can't read well.) "Please will you dump Ella" Enya said as she came over.  
I rolled my eyes and said "I will only dump her if she starts kissing another boy and starts going 'too far'." I used finger quotes around too far. I chuckled as I imagined her grabbing Thomas and pulling him closer and putting her hand up his shirt and slowly moving downward. Just as I thought that, it happened. She stopped abruptly suddenly waking up and backed away.  
"Now about that dumping thing" I said looking straight into Enya's eyes. I glanced back at Ella, plea in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ella I said what I said for a reason and beside you never went that far with me" I hated doing that but she is just an idiot. I looked around and saw Amber on the other bench looking at the sky. I walked over and kissed her, just an average kiss on the lips, I don't know why I did it but I just did. I walked over to Enya. "Hey! don't blame me I broke up with her," I said when she gave me a funny look ",Hey do any of you fell as if the world is spinning…" I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't put this in my first chapter but this is my first story and I didn't know how to. Flamers will be laughed at. Constructive criticism is advised so please R&R and I will update soon. I do not own the Greek gods they are property of the Greeks. I think.**

Chapter 2: What Starts In a Hospital

I woke in the hospital to hear the sounds of two people talking. "You did this to him. You did!" I realized it was Enya, but who was she talking to.  
"I didn't do anything" the mysterious stranger said in a calm soothing voice  
"You kissed him then he just gets knocked out, Coincidence," just then my brain snapped awake, it was Amber ", You probably hit a nerve in his lip as you kissed him that's why he's like that." She pointed to me and saw I was awake.  
"It wasn't Ambers fault" I choked out, they stared at me "I kissed her, remember?"  
Amber walked over kissed me on the forehead and said "Enya can you leave us alone for a minute," with that she walked out the room. "Why did you do that?"  
"Do what?" I said without thinking because I knew what she was talking about  
"Why did you kiss me and stand up for me."  
"Because you're pretty and, well, Enya's a bit weird."  
"Get well soon" said Amber as she left the room.  
Enya entered the room as Amber left, came over to my side and held my hand, tears running down her cheeks.  
"What happened to Ella?" I asked  
"Actually, Phoenix, they're next door" she said half-heartedly. 'There next door'? Ella and who? I got up slowly and stepped out of bed I felt pain all over I stumbled and Enya caught my arm I slowly made my way to the next room's door, it was locked.  
"See its lock let's just leave them" Enya said. Worry came over her face like a blizzard, leaving nothing the same. I found a paper clip in my pocket straitened it and pocked it through the lock, it clicked open and I saw my ex all over Thomas, they were both topless. "Topless?" me and Enya said in unison ", at 12?" If you haven't guessed she isn't fifteen like me she is actually meant to be in year 7. Same with Thomas. They both slowly put there tops back on and came over to us. "Since you and I are over I thought I would start again and not wait till I'm 21." Ella replied  
"But at 12?" she pushed us away and went back to Tom, locking the door again.

"The dates of" I said as I walked into my room. My mum rushed in and sat down next to me.  
"Why? What happened?" my mum asked (she's always likes the girls I go on dates with.)  
"Nothing happened. Anyway I got a new girlfriend anyway, sort-of"  
"Who" my mum asked my hesitantly  
"Amber Yew"(Ambers full name)  
"Good for you but I heard that you were in hospital. Why?" she asked looking distraught.  
"I just fainted, nothing much" I said as calm as I could.  
"But why did you faint?" she exclaimed a little anger in her voice.  
"Shock properly, but I'd don't want to talk about!" I gave her a look saying 'don't say anymore'. She didn't.

The next day I sat next to Amber and helped her with her work, she couldn't read English very well and she seemed a whole lot more happier.  
"You do realise this will be the last day I will see you, don't you?" she said during maths  
"No I didn't… How will it?" I replied  
"Because all the class are changing school next year, if we pass which I would if I wasn't moving to New York."  
"I'll come and visit, my mum has always wanted to go to New York."  
"Phoenix," she sighed ", we just can't be together I will try and keep in contact but don't keep your hopes to high" she hugged me and thunder shock the earth, but with no clouds around. Amber sighed again and trudged off to the other side of the room. The rest of the day Amber wouldn't talk to me. But because I was friends with her everyone wanted to know more about her. They also bugged me asking if we were going out, I think they also asked Amber the same questions.

"You got another date tonight?" my mum asked as I walked in the kitchen.  
"Na, she's moving to new York." I thought for a few seconds, forgot everything I thought about then went to bed. Imagining night will come quickly. It did, but a bit too quickly. I woke up at 5 am by a text message.  
We had this text conversation-  
How where you born? =Unknown.  
Who is this =Phoenix.  
Never mind, How where you born? =Unknown.  
What sort of a question is that? =Phoenix.  
Just answer it! =Unknown.  
Well I was left on the doorstep of my house now, in a basket with a note which my mum won't tell me =Phoenix.  
Give your phone to your mum now and say it's from Demeter, she will understand =Unknown -  
I gave the phone to my mum who had a worried look on her face. I went back to bed. Demeter, I wondered, the goddess?

I woke up to find my bags packed "Were going to New York" explained my mum in a tone which told me not to argue. We went on the bus to Poole harbour, my mum threatened the driver several times to get him to hurry up, (a 10 minute drive took 4 ½ minutes) and then we took a boat all the way to New York. It was a very short trip which means it went 150 knots or we went to France instead. The boat was black with the words 'Half-Blood travel' in White writing on the side. We drove to an abandoned warehouse with a view of the Eiffel tower which means we are not in New York. "Mum?"  
"Don't worry, just keep your head low and stay close." she said while opening a sewage entrance.  
"Mum?" I asked again  
"Be quite, get in and wait for me" I climbed in. It wasn't as wet as I thought it would be. Just a spherical room going on for as far as could see but only in one direction. The other way went on for 1 meter then had a sign saying

All Half Bloods use this exit. Please  
do not run into the labyrinth without  
supervision by a cabin leader. Demeter

There it was again, Demeter. My mum climbed down after me and saw where I was looking. "Come on dear move quickly"  
"But were in France I thought you said New York?"  
"This is the fastest way. We are going to run there."  
"But that's miles."  
"Not when you're down here." We ran down the tunnel and I heard a low K9 growl from an off turning to the right but we carried on running. I saw a light coming from a few meters away. As I came to the light I heard a scream behind me, I turned around to see my enemy, the beast from a few nights before, attacking my mum. I ran back and jumped on its back, I tried to snap its neck again but it grabbed my arm and, with its claws, made a circular cut all around my arm. The pain was unbearable. I looked at the cut and felt the surge of energy again. I used my leg to wrap around its arm then snapped it and it disappeared into fog. I fell to the ground but I wasn't finished yet I did the same to his head and, with its one arm, it grabbed my mum and pulled her deeper into the cave. "Carry on without me" was the last thing I heard. I pulled myself into the light and found myself surrounded by a crowd of people. "Can I have some water" was the last thing I choked out before I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Old Friend

I woke several times and, from what I could recognize, I was in another hospital. Every time I woke up I thought I saw a grey eyed person watching me from the door. She looked beautiful. There were others in beds too but with cuts and bruises all over them. When I properly woke up I was only wearing trousers except for the bandage on my arm. I got up from the bed and surprisingly I didn't fall over or crumple to the floor. I took a step forward and was caught by a girl. "What are you doing up?" she asked trying to pull me back to my bed.  
"I want to know where I am," I demanded, trying not to sound too harsh because her voice was so calm. ", and what am I doing here? The last thing I remember was being in the sewers."  
"Phoenix," she sighed ", you weren't in the sewers you were in the labyrinth… You know Greek gods?"  
"what about them and how do you know my name?"  
"Never mind at the moment I think Demeter should tell you"  
"Who is this Demeter?" I shouted. Just then another beautiful girl walked in.  
"Oh hi Lilly, just the person I wanted to see," she looked next to Lilly and saw me. Her jaw dropped so much and I could see her to face clearly. It was Amber but different, she was more beautiful. She had caramel brown hair and dazzlingly brown eyes Instead of her scruffy brown hair and boring brown eyes. They were nice pair of eyes and hairstyles but compared to her now she looked like crap.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?" she looked at me and her eyebrows were scrunched together.  
"Amber. He was ordered her by Demeter, he's apparently special. Why? Do you two know each over?" There was silence. I looked over at Lilly to see her face properly for the first time, no wait I've seen her before. She was the one at the door staring at me. I was staring at her now. She was so beautiful. Long black hair with braids at the front.  
"Why are you staring at me?" she said while giggling. I fell back into bed.  
"I need some sort of energy drink or food," Lilly stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, I shot up to a sitting position ", or a kiss from a beautiful girl" I looked at Lilly. She kissed my cheek and I went bright red. Amber rolled he eyes, she looked hurt. I got up and stepped over to the door; Lilly came over and held me by my waist.  
"Can you please take me to Demeter now?" I asked while blushing  
"Um. Don't you want to put a shirt on first?" asked Lilly  
"Na I'm fine, I don't fell the cold much. But thank you anyways" I said while we stepped outside into a gorgeous wheat field. I gasped when I saw what all the people where doing; basketball, sword fighting, rock climbing, archery, forging and lots more. I realised with shock that we were inside a cave and not out in the open. An old looking woman with white hair and eyes the colour of wheat was sitting on a rock in the middle of the wheat field, when she saw me she got up and walked over.  
"Ah I see our newest member has arrived. Lilly have you told him about 'you know what' yet? She asked looking at Lilly.  
"No lady Demeter I was waiting for you to tell him." she replied softly bowing her head.  
"Ok then. Oh and Amber your mum is her to talk to you" she said looking disappointed.  
"Why can't she just let me live a normal life and like boys just like any other girl" Amber said, looking very sad. Just then a shimmering form appeared behind us and we all turned around and I saw a caramel brown haired girl around 18 years old she looked so much like the new Amber. She looked at Amber with disappointment then at me with a cruel look.  
"Is that what you think of me? Well in that case I think we should have a chat about boys then," no answer ", well?" the caramel haired girl asked.  
"Yes mother" Amber replied with disgust in her voice. While Amber and the caramel haired woman (who I guess was Ambers mum) were walking away Demeter talked to Lilly.  
"I think we need to tell you now." Lilly said wryly  
"Tell me what?" I asked quizzically  
"Tell you about the Greek gods" Demeter blurted out before Lilly could say anything.  
"Wait gods, as in Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Demet… You?"  
"Yes young child you are correct. I am Demeter, goddess of seasons and harvest," she stopped for a few seconds then said ", and in answer to your next lot questions. Yes all the other Greek gods are real. Yes there are other forces other than the gods. They are the Egyptian gods. You are a demi-god and we do not know who your parent is." Before I could think I blurted out.  
"What the hell. I wasn't going to ask those. The Greek and Egyptian gods aren't they two completely different myths and some of the gods are gods of the same thing. Like the 2 gods of sky. Zeus and Nut. Right? And what do you mean, I'm a demi-god, aren't they half god half mortal?"  
"Yes that is true child. They have been fighting since they were born. You are a powerful demi-god but we do not know who your godly parent is. We think your parent is one of the big three."  
"Wait one sec Demeter. Lilly who is your godly parent? And Ambers?"  
"Well I'm daughter of Poseidon. And I think it would be better if Amber told you who her parent is." she replied, looking off to were Amber and her mum walked away.  
"Young man I think it is time to see who your godly parent is. To do this you must use your transportation powers given to you by your godly parent." she said like she expected me to catch on.  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Aim where you want to go then just think about being there. Try that rock over there." she pointed to the rock she was sat on a few minutes ago. All I knew was I wanted to be there then the next second I was looking back at Demeter and Lilly crossed-legged on the rock with them still looking where I just was.  
"How did you do that?" Demeter asked quizzically "Did you feel yourself pulled into the ground, pulled into the air, anything like that?"  
"No I just imagined myself her then, next second, I was just where I wanted to be and facing the way I wanted to be." I said as calm as I could because, really, I was freaked out.  
"Hmmm. Interesting. Well I guess you're different and no time to think. Time for lunch." Demeter stated and I noticed I was really hungry. Demeter and Lilly lead me to a giant hall full of marble benches. People stared at me as I walked in. Demeter lead me to a big table, not bench, at the far end of the hall whilst Lilly went over to a different bench and I heard some people asking who I was, who were my parents are, why was she with me, how do I travel and why don't I have a shirt on. Lilly obviously didn't want to tell them because she just sat down and started to eat. Demeter showed me a place next to where she was sitting and I sat. A big plate of food appeared in front of me and also a can of coke. "Wow" was the only thing I could say.  
"Eat and then we can discuss were your sleeping" Demeter said, and I devoured the meal in a few seconds. I looked up to see Amber walking into the room like nothing happened and sat with some other girls. Another flash of light appeared behind me and it was Ambers mum again.  
"Young boy, my daughter has grown fond of you so I had to erase her memories of you at this place and will only remember if you say her name and I would prefer if you didn't." she said  
"May I ask who you are?"  
"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt." with that she vanished. Did she say Artemis wasn't she meant to be a maiden forever. I let it slip my mind. After the meal I was lead to the forge on the outskirt of the main cave. A young buff teenager came up to me and said "Hey Mike I'm Jack and I've set up a space for you in the forge if you want to try."  
"Try forging? I'll give it ago but I'll be rubbish." I said (I'm rubbish at everything I try.) he showed me to a massive fire in the middle of the courtyard and gave me a block of silvery blue metal.  
"Take this and try and make something with It." he said  
"What should I make?"  
He replied "I would start of easy and make a simple sword." and then walked of.  
"This won't be hard" I said to myself and I imagined the best sword I could think of to start with "I was going to do rubbish anyway so I might as well fail at something hard to do" I thought to myself. I looked down at the block to find my sword I imagined made perfectly in the metal. Just then Jack came back to check on me.  
"Oh my gods Phoenix, that is amazing and so quick. Everyone come round and look at the newcomer's sword." Jack shouted and everyone came round. Lots of gasps and 'wow look at that' were thrown around. Jack was the first to form a complete sentence.  
"Well you might be a child of Hephaestus after all. Good work Mike," I'd never fought about it but my dad might be Hephaestus "Keep the sword as a sign as who your dad might be." he handed me the sword and it felt so right in my hands. Demeter walked over and said "Nice sword, did Jack make that for you." I was going to say I didn't know how it got there but then Jack said  
"No he made it himself. Pretty good huh."  
"Why yes it is. Phoenix you have Greek Reading next." Demeter said while walking away.  
"I feel like I'm at school. All these classes." I said running to catch her up. She led me to a tent with a dozen other people in.  
"This is Phoenix," she announced ", he is new and we don't know his parentage so be nice." with that she vanished. I took a seat at the back. The man at the front wrote some weird symbols on the board. While he was writing he said  
"Can anyone read this?"  
'Αυτή είναι μια κατηγορία υπερηφάνεια και όλα τα νέα παιδιά πρέπει να γνωρίζουν αυτή τη σημαντική πληροφορία'  
No one put their hand up. He was about to speak when I suddenly blurted out. "This is a class of pride and all new kids need to know this important information" everyone looked at me shocked and I was shocked as well.  
"How did you know what that said? Your new and it takes most kids a few months to learn Greek." just then a chime from a clock echoed through the tent and all the kids ran out so fast I didn't have time to move. Demeter came once again to check on me.  
"That was fast," she looked at me curiously then looked at the teacher ", and how did he do?"  
"Brilliant, a real natural." he looked at me. A smile played on his face.  
"Well" Demeter started "He seems to be good at a lot today maybe he'll be good at archery." she lead me to yet another unknown place but this time it was outside with bulls-eyes in a row. Demeter said "You will be training with Apollo's children so don't feel upset if they beat you." she walked back to the tent and I was left with 10 other children looking at me. "Ok class" a very young woman said "we are going to play a game just pick up a bow and arrow and try and hit the bulls-eye and just keep getting further back until you miss. Last person left wins" everyone rushed towards the bow and arrows. One nice kid came over to me and gave me a bow and a quiver of arrows. I stood at the starting line about 5 meters away from the bulls eye and it got 5 meters away every time. Ten minutes have passed and it was me and the teacher left in the game we were about 200 meters away and still hitting it. I was chatting with Jack; we were right next to the forges. She fired her arrow and missed. "If you hit this you've won if you miss we drew." I held my breath and fired. Time seemed to slow down as if this was the biggest thing in my life. It hit the bulls eyed dead centre. Every one cheered. "What is the meaning of this" someone shouted entering the archery arena. It was Demeter. "Oh it you Phoenix. But how did you win?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well anyway they were your only activities for the day now time to decide where you're going to sleep. I'll explain, each camper gets put into their parent's part of the cave, but you don't have a known parent so you can go anywhere. Where do you want to go?" I pondered the thought for a second then said  
"I would like to sleep with the child of Artemis" what I said was not very well put because thunder boomed from outside the cave. "I mean I would like to be with the child of Artemis." I said it wrong again and this time it was closer. "I mean, I would like Amber to be roommate." still not very well put because thunder shot down out of the celling and was coming at me. I just bounced harmlessly of my chest and hit the ground at my feet. "How did that bounce of me?" I asked completely forgetting who sent it.  
"I think we should research more about your parentage. But who do you want to be with in their cave and for the sake of everyone don't say Amber" she looked deadly serious.  
"I guess it would have to be Lilly then." then thunder hit the ground beside me (this time it was Poseidon) "I don't care!" I shouted at the sky. "I'm going to go with Lilly" this time I talked to Demeter.  
"Well you better get going then. It is the one with the wave above it." she pointed to an open space in the wall. Once I was inside I jumped onto an empty bed (the one with no clothes on It.) and saw Lilly walk in half naked only wearing trousers like I was. She looked amazing  
"What the hades are you doing here?" She didn't cover herself just put her hands on her hips.  
"Well I'm sleeping in Poseidon's room now because I wanted to be with you." she blushed bright pink and I felt the same way. She walked over and she laid herself on top of me. We started kissing when a 14 year old boy walked in and said "Get a room"  
Lilly replied "Leave us alone Andy"  
"Oh I'm so sorry Lilly I didn't mean to interrupt you," he said sarcastically ",but why is he allowed in her?"  
"Because this is where I live. I'm new here so I just moved in." I said before Lilly could say anything.  
"Lilly you know its sick kissing you half-brother." he pretended to be sick  
"He is not our half-brother. He is a no parent at the moment." Lilly stated  
"So he might be then." he had a good point. Lilly looked almost at tears  
"I'm sorry Phoenix but we know you're the son of one of the big three so I can't be with you until I know you're not a son of Poseidon." she walked over to the wardrobe and put on a top. All 3 of us got into bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. And saying "she could of said let's wait a bit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Call For Her

I was woke up by someone shaking me violently. It was Lilly. "I have an idea how to tell if you're my brother." a huge smile went up to her eyes.  
"Now?" I asked rubbing my eyes.  
"If we find out you're not my brother then we can kiss all day long." with her saying that I teleported to the front of the cave. Then shouted over my shoulder "Come on then." she ran after me. She overtook me and pulled me to a lake on the opposite side of the cave to the forges.  
"Can I cut your hand for this experiment?" Lilly asked  
"Yes." I replied wryly. She took out a knife and scraped it across my hand and blood trickled out. "Couldn't you off just used the cut on my arm?" I pointed to the bandage.  
"Oh yea sorry." and she dipped my hand in the water, nothing happened. "Yes!" she shouted so loud it hurt more than the cut. Then she did the unexpected and jumped on me and started kissing me all over. "Umm Lilly what time is it?" I said between kissing. She stopped and looked at her watch. "5:10 Am. Why?"  
"Because I want to practises sword fighting with you before I have my lesson."  
"Ok but this will be tough, just because I like you it doesn't mean I'm going easy." she smiled and started teaching me lots of technics. Jab, thrust slash block and lounge. By the time we finished it was 7am.  
"Why do you have grey eyes?" I asked after we stopped for a rest.  
I took her by surprise "What?"  
"Athena sons and daughter would have grey eyes just like her. Well wouldn't you get the eyes of Poseidon?"  
"Yes that is true. But a prophecy once told the Olympians that if Athena, who vowed never to marry but still love, accepted a proposal of marriage then one child of each of the big three will be born with Athena's eyes. I was Poseidon's grey eyed child, Zeus's grey eyed child is Laurence Lemint and hades' hasn't be born or just not been here. Does that answer your question?"  
"Yes but who did Athena accept the proposal from?"  
"Only she knows. But she is still engaged and never takes the ring of. Oh and the man mysteriously disappeared."  
"That's disappointing but one more thing." I jumped on her and rolled us both to the river and fell in. We started kissing under the water but her lips were dry just like always. I had to go up for air but Lilly didn't. After several minutes of kissing thunder started booming and the water started heating up. Lilly pushed me to the edge of the water and I got out with Lilly behind me.  
"I think we should stop for a bit." I said, out of breath  
"Yea I think we should." Lilly was also panting. The rest of the day was boring. I ran into Amber a few times but she kept saying "New campers are always the cutest"(I didn't know what she meant by that), "Who are you?" and "Where you come from?" I didn't like her not knowing me. I took a class to find out who my parents are but no luck. I was good at the rock climbing, sword fighting, art and basketball. When I got back to my room I noticed a staircase winding up to a bright light. I started climbing and it took a minute getting to the top. At the top was a field in the open space. Amber was there and so was Lilly. But behind them were 7 Minotaur's which they hadn't noticed yet.  
"Amber, Lilly watch out." I shouted at the top of my lungs. Amber just had time to say  
"What the h…" before Lilly tackled her to the ground. The Minotaur's ran over them but they didn't get hurt, they just carried on for me. I wished my sword was here as I jumped to the side; all seven missing. I found myself holding my sword and all I could say was "Wow" how did it appear in my hands? However it got there I need to use it. I slashed the first one's head and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. After the fog cleared I saw a pair of Minotaur horns on the ground. They dissolved and the small parts of dust went into the sword; this happened all in a blink of an eye. I sliced two more and the same thing happened. I stabbed one more in the chest but I hadn't noticed that another on was behind it. Two left. Before I could attack they charged and rammed me into a tree. They both pulled out a knife when two swords poked out of there chest's. With dumbstruck expressions on their face they said "Ooops" and they disappeared into smoke just like the last five; with the horns going into my sword.  
"What the Hades are you doing her? And how did you get that sword? And how did you defeat a Minotaur let alone seven?" Amber starting asking me more questions but I didn't pay attention I was staring at my sword.  
"Phoenix!" Lilly shouted; running at me making me drop my sword. She pulled me into a quick kiss and I heard Amber stop talking. Lilly started pulling me towards the stairs and said "Come on don't just stand there let's inform Demeter. Come on you two." Amber got up and walked down the stairs with us, not saying a word. We went to the Demeter's cave and, just as we thought, she was there.  
"Hello what do you want?" she didn't sound mad.  
"Minotaur" I stammered "upstairs, gone, turn to fog, left horns, sucked into my blade."  
"Wait, slow down" she said putting her flower she was holding down. So we explained it to her after I recovered my wits.  
"So the Minotaur's came after one of you three. Hmmm. I guess that means the Egyptian gods want to kill one of you." they all looked at me.  
"Wait a sec, so you're saying the Minotaur was Egyptian not Greek and how did the horns go into my sword? As were on the note of my sword, how did it get to me?"  
"Of course not. The Minotaur was originally Greek but the Egyptians learnt how to breed them. As for the horns into the sword thing, well, the sword is made out of Osmium, a metal for the gods. It absorbs a special material from a monster you fighting." as Demeter said the last word a blast of lightning came from the ceiling and landed next to me, when it cleared a girl was standing there. Artemis. The whole time we were talking we walked to the centre of the main cave.  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER AGAIN!" she roared making the whole cave shake violently "AFTER MY WARNING! I will make her never love you again." she loved me I thought to myself.  
"Mother, but... How...why. I don't like him."  
"He will die anyway!"  
Then a bow and arrow appeared in her hands and she fired. It hit me dead in-between my eyes and shattered on impact.  
Everyone around us where making stuttered comments. I could barely hear and said, without thinking, "I banish you to Olympus by the powers given to me to my father" thunder boomed and Artemis vanished with Amber saying "Mom where did you go?" I fell to the ground but didn't faint. About 5 campers carried me to the infirmary and laid me on a bed. "We need Apollo kids now!" someone shouted to my right.  
"But they're all in shock." another person replied  
"Why don't you just use me then" after the man said that there were a lot of gasps "I need everyone to leave I need to take of all his clothes."  
"Ewe" said a lot of girls.  
"Except underwear. He's in shock. It's a delicate process" I heard a lot of movement but the person holding my hand didn't move. I opened my eyes to see Lilly, crying her eyes out. I pulled my legs out of bed and rubbed her back. "What's wrong"  
"You just got hit by one of my big sis' arrows." the man (obviously Apollo) said with a confused expression "They might be painless but they kill instantly. And then there's the whole banishing her to Olympus, she doesn't like that" Apollo waved his hand and an image of Artemis appeared. "You!" she yelled "how dare you break my arrow, fall in love with my daughter then banish me here!" she pointed to a massive room full of thrones. Lilly started crying more and I rubbed her back more intensely. Artemis then carried on "Leave now both of you I need to talk to Apollo privately." I couldn't help myself so I said "Oooo"  
"Shut up were brother and sister and she is a maiden!" Apollo stated  
"Zeus and Hera were brother and sister. Hera was a maiden before she got together with Zeus, to be fair she was in a stomach but none the less a maiden." I countered  
"But…I...umm. Good point but that's not the case. Now leave!" Apollo looked nervous so we left. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

**I have nothing to say except review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Impossible Task

waiting outside for the gods was awkward so I decided to make conversation with Lilly. "I don't think either of them like Me." we both laughed  
"Good comeback about Zeus and Hera by the way" She said then laughed even more.  
"But Lilly, why were you crying in there?" I was still concerned about that  
"Well you were hurt and Artemis said you love Amber" when she said that she started to cry again  
"What does she know!" I was angry that she would think that.  
"She is a maiden and Amber is her only child so probably has Aphrodite see who likes her."  
"Why does every one call her a maiden if she had Amber? Plus she is so wrong." just then the door exploded open and Apollo walked out with the image of Artemis.  
"We have a quest for you Phoenix!" They said in unison  
"What? Stop you two from falling in love." I cracked up but Lilly looked horrified "Ha too late."  
"You two are not worthy of being in the presence of Artemis." Apollo said protecting his sister. I was still laughing when Lilly said  
"At least I'm still a virgin. Unlike you" she shot a death glare at Artemis and Artemis stepped back. I just remembered something so said  
"Didn't I banish you to Olympus so what was the point if you could just reappear, sort of." she was literally on fire with rage so I whispered to Lilly, so quiet that ever the two gods couldn't hear.  
"Don't listen to what I'm about to say I don't mean it." she had a confused expression so to show her I said, directing my voice to Artemis "You know when you're mad you look almost as hot as Amber" Lilly finally understood.  
"THAT WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE NOW I'M FORCING YOU TO GO ON A QUEST TO FIND DAEDALUS AND YOU CAN TAKE ANYONE EXEPT…" Artemis didn't get enough time to finish because I interrupted with  
"I'm taking Lilly and Amber!" Amber came bounding over, exited to see her mom.  
"I heard my name, what's going on?" she asked  
"You are being invited to go on a quest with me and Lilly because of how I 'banished' her. So do you want to go?" Artemis was still in shocked because I interrupted her.  
"I'd love to go. But I'm surprised that my mom isn't disagreeing with it."  
"I AM disagreeing WITH IT! You cannot be, near enough, alone with him without my supervision." Apollo whispered something into her ear and her face changed from anger to excitement. "You three can go into the labyrinth, alone, but I provide the supplies. Deal?"  
"Deal" me and Apollo shook hands since you can't shake hands with a projection. A piece of paper appeared in Apollo's hands.  
"Now," Artemis started ", go up top to the shop and ask for all these." Apollo gave me a list and I read it out.  
"1 single sleeping bag. 1 double sleeping bag. 1 plastic sheet. 10 energy bars. 5 apples. What the Hera? A double sleeping bag. I thought you were the goddess of virginity not the goddess of encouraging people to have sex. Also, because of the quest, where is the labyrinth?"  
"I am not encouraging you to have sex I just thought you might prefer it like that. The entrance is the way you came in. Before you fainted." Artemis said acting very happy. Oh crap! I completely forgot my mum. I travelled to the archery range and scared a few people. I grabbed a bow and a few arrows, interrupting the lesson. I just kept on firing arrows into the roof until Lilly and Amber found me.  
"Lilly and I have got the stuff all ready and you just shoot arrows into the celling. What's the matter?" Amber said while she put her arm around my neck but Lilly hit her on the arm and whispered  
"That's my job to comfort him. He likes me not you" Lilly said. Amber got up and Lilly replaced her.  
"Stupid place. Stupid activities. Stupid gods. Stupid monsters. I hate them all." I was so annoyed  
"Why did you say that all of those things are stupid? I know they are but why are you upset?" when she finished she laid me down and started kissing me passionately. Amber cleared her throat then said "You too should go to bed now and get some rest for tomorrow. That means sleeping not making out." She walked off leaving me and Lilly to go back to our cave. On the way there I said to Lilly "My mum." Once we got there I got changed into some old trousers and Lilly changed into a silk tank top and shorts.  
"Ok can we talk about something?" she asked as she was getting into bed. I lifted my bed up and moved it next to Lilly's so it looked like a double bed.  
"Yes whatever you want" I replied as I got in the bed  
"Ok first about your mum. You said something about her when we were walking back" Lilly said trying not to make me upset.  
"It's just that I have been so involved here that I completely forgot about my mum. She was taken by a monster before I fainted. She was still alive but she was dragged into the labyrinth." I started to tear up and one tear fell down my cheek. Lilly licked it of my face. So hot.  
"I see you are having fun." I looked around to see Andy "And does dad know that you like doing that? With him?" There was a few moments of silence which was interrupted by Andy saying "Hey where did you get that double bed?"  
"I just moved my bed next to her one. No big deal." I replied. "The bed felt like a pencil in my hand. I thought metal beds would be heavier though."  
"It's just that… THE BED IS MADE OF SOLID GOLD. How on earth did you move it?" he looked so confused.  
"Like I said before it felt like a pencil. They must be lying about it being made out of gold. Now I think we should all go to sleep. Lilly and I have to go on a quest and you have to try and get the girl you like." I replied  
"What how do you know about her…oh no you're not the guy who interrupted our lesson. Are you?" Andy said, clearly frustrated  
"Yes but let's just go to sleep. Ok?" he didn't answer he just did it. I was the first asleep. But before I could Lilly asked me who Andy likes I smirked and face the other way.

I opened my eyes to see Amber reading a book. It was in Greek and I could just make out some of the title 'How to get a boy to…' She saw me looking and quickly hid the book. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you and Lilly" Amber said as she got up.  
"No problem" I said as I tried to get up but someone's arm was wrapped around my neck. I looked over and there was Lilly sleeping peacefully. "She is strong in her sleep" we both laughed until Lilly woke up. She looked at me and asked  
"What where you laughing at?"  
"Good morning to you to"  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me." she said sarcastically  
"Mmmm. Possibly. I might need so persuasion" I said and we both laughed then she gave me a quick kiss "I need more persuasion than that." we started to explore each other's bodies with our hands. I totally forgot about Amber until she said  
"We have to get going soon so stop feeling each other and get a move on… Lilly your father came and saw you two like that and he's not very happy. He has gone to Olympus to force Phoenix's parents to get him away from you. This will be hard seeing as no one knows who his parents are. See you in the hall for breakfast." she left almost running. I got out of bed and walked over to a draw and pulled the same cloths I wore to school that very life changing day. Lilly got up as well and hugged me. I saw an opportunity and grabbed her knife and held it to the side of her neck. "You need to be more focused for all you know I could be working for the Egyptians." I said and Lilly grabbed my wrist and looked at me. From her expression I got that she wanted to say "Please say you're not" so I quickly said  
"Of course I'm not. I slept with you for Hera's sake!"  
"Is that so!" a voiced boomed from behind me. I turned around to see a man dressed in seaweed like fabric. "Poseidon" I thought. I then realized what he meant by that.  
"No. No. No Lord Poseidon. We didn't actually sleep together we slept in the same bed, fully clothed. Together"  
"A very likely story." he held out his hand and a trident appeared in it. I imagined my sword from the dresser and it was in my hand ready for me to use. We started just using basic moves until Poseidon saw how good I was and pushed me to my limits. Eventually I knocked the trident out of his hands. I felt really confident and grabbed it before it hit the ground then legged it outside chased by Poseidon and Lilly. Without his trident Poseidon's powers didn't work so he was just chasing me on foot. Lilly kept on shouting "Phoenix" in a tone I couldn't understand. I stopped and pointed the trident at Poseidon it shot a bright light at him and he was flung back into the wall of the main cave. I threw the three-pronged spear into the celling and walked with Lilly to the eating hall. As I opened the front doors I said "Wow that was fun" I stepped inside to see the whole hall looking at us suspiciously. "What?" I said accusingly. Demeter stood up and said to us "Where have you two been?"  
"We were… Ummm… in the Poseidon cave."  
"How come they're allowed to do it and no one else is," one child of Aphrodite said then directed her attention to me and Lilly "And don't say you didn't because we all heard Lilly moaning" several people hit her and I just laughed and transported myself next to Amber and started eating.  
"Did you enjoy it?" Amber asked me.  
"We didn't actually do it" I replied smirking. I can't believe Amber thought we did it.  
"Why was she moaning? Why are your cloths wrinkled? And why are you out of breath?" she asked  
"Well," I started ", she wasn't moaning she was complaining because I took her father's trident and I was legging it from an angry Poseidon" as I said that the door dissolved into water and in walked Poseidon holding his trident. He saw me laughing and walked over; he picked me up with his trident using my shirt. I just slid out of my shirt and kicked his right hand making the trident fall to the ground I picked it up once again and pointed it to his chest  
"Why don't you leave me and Lilly alone and go back to Amphitrite." he started to glow and everyone except me and Demeter looked away, he turned into a massive golden man then he disappeared. Everyone was silent so to break the tension I said  
"He looked even worse when he was gold." some people laughed but Amber looked at Demeter and said "Demeter how could he see his true form?" If that was his true form aren't I meant to be dead then?  
"Silence child just get ready for your adventure"

All the way through breakfast me and Lilly were making out which pissed of nearly all of the people eating. That's until Demeter stood up and said "Tomorrow night we will be playing the annual war game with the aid of Apollo. That will be all." everyone started cheering and whooping.  
"What is the annual war game?" I yelled to Demeter over the noise.  
"Lilly will tell you later" Demeter yelled back. As she finished Amber came in holding our bags. "Let's go!" she shouted to us then lobbed the bags at us. She walked over to a guy, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. I jumped the 5 meter distance to them, I don't know how, and yelled "Who the hell is this!" probably a bit too loud because I heard a few 'Jealous' and 'shut the hell up'  
"He's my boyfriend even though it's none of your business!" she spat back at me with a lot of venom in her voice  
"What the hell! I almost got killed by a god because I liked you before all of this" I pointed to all mythical things in the room "and because she thinks we like each other even though we don't! Yet he gets a kiss from you and he doesn't get blasted. If you kissed my right now I would be in the infirmary"  
"I haven't really thought about it… let's just go." she stormed out of the room.  
"But we haven't finished our breakfast" I yelled but she probably didn't hear me.  
"That's probably because you two were making out." yelled Amber's boyfriend; I couldn't be bothered to learn his name, as we walked out the front door. We met Amber at the entrance.  
"I have an idea." I said to Amber and Lilly  
"Well say it then you idiot!" Amber shouted  
"Can we just keep talking as were walking so the time passes quicker?" I asked  
"Of cause we can, who wants to start first?" Lilly said  
"Me" I said "Amber when I kissed you I fainted. Why?"  
"YOU KISSED!" Lilly yelled so loud the gods could probably hear. "Why? I thought we had something and you kiss THAT!" she pointed to Amber.  
"Lilly calm down. We do have something, I like you so much. Me and Amber went out before I knew who I was. A very complicated day actually. But I do honestly lo…" I didn't get to finish because I collapsed onto the floor.

I saw Amber and Lilly walking over to a boy that looked like me and another kid I couldn't see properly. When they reached us, Amber kissed me and Lilly kissed the other kid. I could now see my surroundings; I was at an indoor waterpark with two hot teens, Lilly and Amber. Amber and Lilly punched the two hot teens in the face and they ran off. As I lost my vision I could just see Amber and Lilly in revelling bikinis.

I awoke looking up at crying Amber. When she saw me with my eyes open she hugged me fiercely and went to kiss me on the lips, then thought better of it. "What happened?" I asked bewildered  
"You just collapsed onto the floor, Lilly got so freaked out she legged it back to the cave to get a child of Apollo to see what's wrong. Here she comes now." I looked to see where she was pointing and saw two girls running over to us. The one on the right shouted "Holy Styx you look hot!" the floor shook a bit but now they were about 3 meters away and I couldn't see which one was Lilly. The one on the right bent down and stroked the hair out of my face. I knew it was Lilly because the next thing she did was kiss me… I suddenly felt her lips vanish and heard a thump on the ground next to me. The noise was all I needed to wake my senses up. The person on the floor was not Lilly but a girl I recognise as a child of Apollo. Susan  
"Thanks Lilly." I said  
"It wasn't me it was Amber. But why did you kiss her!" she said 'her' like the child of Apollo was some kind of monster.  
"I was still a little dazed when you two walked up to me. Plus she kissed me and I thought it was you." I defended.  
"Will you two shut up? We need to find out what happened to Phoenix" Amber yelled quite loudly.  
"I saw a vision. That you two don't want to hear about." I didn't think that Lilly would like to hear about Amber kissing me.  
"Yes we do!" they yelled at the same time. So I told them the whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I accidentally put the wrong name so now I've changed it. Please review, favourite and alert.**

Chapter 6: Ticking off Artemis

"You saw what?" Amber and Lilly yelled at the same time. I had just finished telling them the story and they aren't taking it well.  
"I can't change what I saw" I said  
"I am not letting this happen you will stay by me forever" Lilly said then pulled out some handcuffs (Why did she have handcuffs?) and handcuffed me and her together.  
"If you carry on this obsessed I will break up with you" I said and Lilly fumbled with the key. I just touched the key hole and the whole thing melted. "I will carry going out with you if you let me sleep with Amber." oh crap I said it wrong. Again. I really need to think before I say.  
"I will not let you sleep with her" Lilly yelled so hard I thought the celling would fall in.  
"I don't mind sleeping with Phoenix to help him get more freedom with you" Amber said quietly  
"What? No that's not what I mean. I want to piss of Artemis by being in the double sleeping bag she provided, with Amber. Not doing anything. You can take a picture and post it on Aphrodite's page on Olympian News. The website for gods and demigods." Lilly pondered this for a while then said "It's getting late we should set up camp here." I hadn't noticed but as we were talking we ended up in a dome shaped room with a pool in the middle. We set up a fire and laid out our sleeping bags. I tossed Lilly my phone and got in the double one. Amber got in with me. I slid one hand into her hair and the other one around her neck. "Lilly take the picture" I said. I saw the flash go off and sat up. Lilly pulled out the laptop (Yea we brought a laptop) and plugged in my phone, then started typing. She showed me and Amber the laptop and underneath the picture it said

Amber Yew (Daughter of Artemis) and Phoenix Tide (Unknown parents) have been caught together in a disturbing picture. They are alone in the labyrinth apart from Phoenix's girlfriend, Lilly. They obviously do not care that Artemis wants to kill him they will try and make their love last forever. Despite what Lilly says.

"Lilly, I didn't know you could type so well. This is brilliant I love you." I said  
"You… you… you love me?" Lilly stuttered.  
"Of course I love you. Why would you even think that I don't love you" I said  
"do you have to sleep next to Amber can't we. You know." she carried on glaring at Amber until I said "Yea as long as Amber doesn't mind getting out."  
"Of course I don't mind getting out so you two can make out." she got out and Lilly replaced her spot. But Amber looked slightly jealous when I asked her to get out.

I woke up next to Lilly. Before we fell asleep we both managed to lose our tops and Lilly managed to lose her trousers. I sat up and yawned. I looked at my watch 1:13. Just enough time to put my plan into action. My plan was to sneak into Olympus grab some enchanting equipment and make a watch for Lilly to make her invisible to all monsters. I imagined I was at mount Olympus as I closed my eyes. I opened them to see a beautiful place made out of marble and other materials. I was standing outside a massive door. I knew this was the place where all the gods' thrones were. I leaned closer to the door and fell through as the doors swung open. First thing I heard was "HOW THE HADES DID HE GET UP HERE!" then two people said  
"It's him!" I guessed they were Artemis and Poseidon. I saw a bearded man pick me up. He was about 10 meters high as was everyone else in the room. He looked at me coldly then said "How did you get up here?"  
"But transporting myself up here" I said like it was obvious  
"Why?" he said again.  
"To get some material for a present. For Lilly." I saw an arrow fly towards me and from the other side a trident. I transported to the floor and sat down. All the energy was getting drain because of all the transporting.  
"I'm very tired so I don't want to nick your trident again. Ok?" I asked to Poseidon.  
"This was the child who stole your trident, brother?" asked the person who picked me up (I guess Zeus)  
"yes he is and why are you so tired. Have you been sleeping with my daughter again?" Poseidon answered.  
"Actually me and Lilly would be sleeping in separate sleeping bags but Artemis insisted that she gives us a double one. And also I NEVER SLEPT WITH YOU DAUGHTER," I pointed to Artemis and said "I don't love your daughter and I haven't slept with her ether. Now just get me out of here. And by the way I could be all of you in a fight." Zeus, Ares, Apollo and Artemis all looked like they wanted blood, my blood.  
"If you can beat all the Olympians in one on one battle you can leave if not you have to dump Poseidon's daughter and stay in Olympian prison" Zeus said. I smirked.  
"I got a better idea. Me against all of you at once." As I said it we started the fight. Apollo and Artemis both fired fifty arrows at me, I barrel rolled out the way but they just turned in mid-air. I ran to Ares, all this time I was dodging lightning attacks from Zeus and water attacks from Poseidon. Ares attacked me with his two handed battle-axe and I pulled my sword up to block. I rolled between his legs and he got blasted with water then lighting. Poor Ares. Next was Athena. She had her spear out and a shield. She went to jab me but I grabbed the shaft and spun. The spear broke in half, then I threw the spear's point, the half I had, into Athena's head. The golden blood of the gods poured out. I ran to the remaining Olympians who were hiding behind Zeus and Poseidon. I transported myself behind them. All 100 arrows ended up in one of the remaining gods and goddesses' heads. Once everyone was healed Zeus gave me a block of Osmium and let me go, against Poseidon and Artemis' advice. I arrived back at our camp and Amber had started another fire.  
"Were have you been?" she asked once I sat on a log.  
"With your mother" I replied setting the block of Osmium on the floor behind me.  
"Why?" she asked slowly and wryly. Dragging it out.  
"I went up to Olympus to get so Osmium for a present I'm making for Lilly. When I get up there I am standing right outside a room with massive doors. The doors open and I fall in the room. Zeus picked me up while Artemis and Poseidon threw/fired their weapons. I said I was tired then Poseidon accused me of sleeping with Lilly, again. After a lot of arguing, and fighting, they sent me back here so I sat down and started telling you this story." I said in a rush. Then said "You got a hammer?"  
"Yea I always carry a hammer; it's my 3rd favourite weapon." she handed me it.  
"It's your 3rd favourite weapon out of, what like, 5-ish" I said and she pushed me of the log. I landed on the block of metal and let out a small yelp. I jumped right back up and jumped on Amber causing her to fall. I pinned her to the floor by putting both my feet on her ankles and using one hand to hold both her wrists above her head. Using my free hand I slipped my hand up her shirt (to most people this would look like I'm feeling her up but I was really getting her arrow tip which turned into her sword).  
"Having fun Miss Yew?" a voice called from behind. I know that voice. That's the voice of Demeter. I looked around and saw Lilly and Demeter. I didn't have time to read their expressions because I was in the same possession Amber was in just a second ago but she was on top of me. She obviously didn't see Lilly because she said "I'm having a lot of fun actually."  
"Is that so?" Lilly said almost to tears. Amber looked around at Lilly which gave me the opportunity to flip her over. Her arrow tip fell out her shirt and I grabbed it, turning it into a sword.  
"I win" I yelled. I got up and went over to Lilly. "I have to tell you something. I have a present for you." I was planning on hand making it but I didn't have time. So I used my powers to make it for me. It appeared on her wrist. "It's a watch. It shows how much I love you by glowing aqua blue. It also has 2 types of shields. One is a shield that radiates fear. The other is a shield to make you and anyone, you want, around you invisible. I could tell you how it works but I don't know." I finished with a kiss. But, because of who me and Lilly are, it turned into a complete make out session. We stopped because Demeter cleared her throat then said "I just came to tell you that Aphrodite's kids won the war games. And to say don't forget you can go up to the mortal world for supplies. Here are multi-use, unfillable bags. They can store anything." with that she left. I looked in our supply bag and it was empty.  
"We do need to go up to the mortal world for food" I said. We packed up the camp and walked to the stairs. Up we climbed. It took 5 minutes before we saw light. The stairs opened right in front of a house. I know this house; this is the house of… "Phoenix?" my luck couldn't be that bad could it. I turned around and there was the person I didn't want it to be, Enya.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Obsessed

"Hi Enya" I replied nervously.  
"You know her?" Lilly asked  
"Yea me and Amber went to school with her"  
"You already have two mindless girls doing whatever you want, do you want a third?" she said seductively. I got her arm behind her back and twisted sending her crying out in pain.  
"Lilly is a very smart, very attractive girls who sleeps with me" I yelled at her.  
"Lilly? I thought her name was Amber?"  
"She's Amber," I pointed to Amber, and then I pointed to Lilly "She's Lilly."  
"Wait. Did you say you sleep with her?" Enya asked  
"Yes I did but that's not what I mean, we sleep in the same bed."  
"Well maybe you can sleep in my bed when school starts" Enya said, moving her hand up my arm. I slapped it away, hard.  
"I think I'm moving to New York next year. Because if me and Lilly are in different continents," I paused and looked at Amber and she nodded "then we can't do this." I smashed my face to hers and we were heavily making out for about 10 minutes when Enya said something about Justin Bieber and Lilly stopped, jumped up then ran over to where Enya and Amber were looking at a magazine.  
"Why do you like him?" Amber asked.  
"He's hot" Lilly replied. I cleared my throat, very loudly. She looked up shyly and mouthed "sorry." Amber started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I asked  
"You two." she replied  
"Hey Enya, about that third mindless girl thing. Still want to be one?" I said  
"Hell yea" Enya replied. She fell for it  
"Kiss me" I said to her. She literally jumped on me or tried to anyway. My plan was for her to fall over then we make a break for it. That didn't happen. As I tried to move I was frozen in place. So was everything else. I felt myself getting pulled down into the ground, and then everything went dark. I fell back onto land, luckily, feet first. There was a river in front of me and to my left Amber and Lilly had just appeared. "Were the Hades are we?" I asked. Amber laughed. I looked at her and she pointed to a palace in the distance, Hades palace. I stared at the river in front of us. I immediately knew the name of the river.  
"The river Styx" I said aloud. I started walking towards the water. Above the water was a massive amount of fog. I could only just see the water. When I got to the river I, instinctively, started to go in. "Don't go in you'll die" Lilly called. I didn't listen; I just carried on going in till it was past my head. A woman appeared in front of me. I saw a tear in the corner of her eye. How she's crying underwater I do not know. "Son" she said. I was shocked. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Styx and this is my river" she said. I did not expect that. "Let's go and meet your friends." she smiled at me and started to walk to the surface. We broke the surface together.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing walking into the Styx should of killed you!" she yelled at me. Then she bear hugged me fiercely. Almost strait away she pulled back noticing for the first time that there was someone else with me. Whereas Lilly had been staring at her the whole time.  
"Why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend" my mum said pointing to Amber.

"This is Amber and she not my girlfriend. Lilly is" I said pointing to Lilly.

"Who are you and why can you stand in the river without turning immortal or dying?" Lilly asked.

"Hello Lilly. I am Phoenix's mother," they both gasped ", and I am the river Styx." I made the river rise out of its normal resting place then dropped it again.

"If your Phoenix's mother then who is his dad?" Lilly asked. That's a good point.

"He was ruler of all the gods and controls the sky-"

"Zeus!" I interrupted.

", the dead, all precious metals underground-"

"Hades" I interrupted again.

", water, storms and the earth."

"Poseidon?" I asked because I'm not sure and I don't want it to be him.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. But he was also the inventor of the veil."

"What's the veil?" I asked and Amber sighed. She was just about to talk when Lilly said "can we go now I want to get on with the quest."

"While were on that subject who is Daedalus?" I asked

"You don't even know who he is yet you're trying to find him!" Amber yelled.

"I will send you back now" my mum said. She waived her hand and we were sent back to where we were before. Enya kissing me. Great yet another thing that's going wrong. Hopefully nothing else goes wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lost?

Enya had her hand around my neck stopping me from moving my head. She had he tongue down my throat. Using my feet I pushed her of and she flew in the air into someone's arms.

"Phoenix?" Someone asked from behind the man who caught Enya. From the shadows out steps Ella.

"Oh hi Ella. Tom." I nodded to Tom who had caught Enya.

"Why are you here?" Ella asked.

"Definitely not here to see you three" Amber replied. I laughed.

"You treat these girls like that and I beat the crap out of you." I got into a fighting stance and he charged me. He went straight for my face. I ducked out the way and barrel rolled off to my left.

"Last time I check we were equal strength. But I have got 100 times better." I said and he got mad. He charged fast and went for my right. I grabbed his wrist and smashed his elbow inwards. I heard a sickening crack. I put one of my feet on one of his and using my other one kicked the back of his knee. Out if reflex his knee buckled. With my elbow I hit the back of his neck knocking him unconscious.

"Now Ella, Enya can you help us where a bit lost?" I asked

"Where lost?" Amber asked

"Well yea we are kinda lost." I replied.

"I thought you use to say you never got lost?" Amber asked me.

"But I wasn't walking around the big maze then was I? And were not actually lost at the moment but when we go back down there we will be." I told her smugly.

"We need a lot of equipment so we need everyone's help" I continued. The girls all started talking at once until I said "and that's how wardrobes were made." They all looked at me like I was insane. From beside me Tom groaned and got up.

"Yea sorry Tom but I've broken your elbow" I apologized. He groaned again and I laughed. "As I was saying we need drinks, fishing rods and bait. That will properly solve our problems." Enya nodded and motioned for us to follow us into her front garden. The garden was amazing filled with explosions of colour everywhere. There was one big apple tree in the middle that was at least 10 meters high. The front door was ajar so she must of accidentally left it open when she saw me. We stepped inside and it was the same as the last time I was here. The first part of the hall was wood flooring with plain green walls. There was a wood panel higher than the rest that separated the first part of the hall from the second. The floor in the second section was a floral ocean design. The walls were plain cream. "Your house is very clean" Lilly observed.

"Thank you. If you're as excellent as me you have to have a clean house" Enya replied and Amber snorted. Enya ignored her and opened a black door, which really stood out next to the cream wall; behind the door was a flight of stairs leading into her basement. I went down first with the girls behind me. I flick on the light and I was greeted by a very dull room. The floor was grey cement, although I don't think there is any other colour, the walls seemed to be made of grey concrete as well. In the far corner were 5 fishing poles, 2 fishing chairs, a box of bait and a fishing hat.

"You can have all of it" Enya said.

"Thanks" I said. The demigods there and I carried a fishing pole each and I also carried the chairs and bait. We made it outside to see Ella tending to Tom's wounds. As I came closer, Tom flinched.

"How did you get so good at fighting?" Tom asked.

"I went to a camp." I replied.

"Camp what?" Tom asked

"Camp Ziywane" Lilly said. Tom pulled out a knife made of Osmium.

"You're a demigod?" I asked.

"Yes and I have to kill you" Tom replied.

"But why?"

"Because you're a Greek. I'm an Egyptian."

"Wait who your parent?" Lilly asked

"Geb, god of the earth." I pulled out my sword from the air and stood at the ready.

"Be careful," Amber said ", he can control the earth."

He stomped his foot on the floor and a rock the size of my head rose out of the ground. He kicked the rock at me. Time seemed to slow and as the rock was coming closer to me it got more and more transparent until when it was about a yard away when it completely vanished. Tom looked stunned but he tried again and the same thing happened. I slammed my foot on the ground with more force than Tom had, which should of broke me foot, ankle or somewhere around that area, and a rock double the size of my head floated out. The rock transformed into a spear shape and I grabbed the shaft.

"First time using a spear" I joked. Tom laughed.

"Then this will be over soon" he said. He picked up his sword and charged. He swung at my left and I parried. He attacked at my legs and at the last second switched to my face. I knocked the sword aside with the shaft of the spear. I knocked it with so much force the vibrations made his drop it. He tried a round-house kick but I put my shaft up for protection. His powers over earth must have helped because he broke right thought the spear. The kicked carried on until it made contact with my face. I didn't feel a thing. As soon as his shoe touched my face it caught on fire. He covered the shoe in earth which stopped the fire. He looked shocked. He punched me in the face and I heard all the bones in his hand break. He fell to the floor clucking his hand. I picked up my fishing pole, the chairs and the bait and said to Amber and Lilly

"Are you coming?" but they were still in shock. Eventually Amber said

"We just saw you fight to the death now you want to go fishing?" I just nodded my head and started walking to the beech which was only a little way from here. It was a five minute walk until we reached a long pier that stretched into the ocean. We walked to the end and set up all the equipment. I put bait on the hook then cast it into the water. I placed the pole into the special place on the chair. A few minutes had passed when there was a bright light. When the light faded Poseidon was standing there.

"Lilly, you have my blessing" he said. I noticed he didn't have his trident.

"Why don't you have your trident?" I asked.

"I don't want you to steal it," he said the look at me but I only shrugged. He then added ", and Lilly you are now a mermaid." We all gasped. Lilly jumped into the water and as she came in contact with the water her legs transformed into a magnificent tail. It was the perfect shade of blue that suited her perfectly. After 5 minutes Poseidon left then 5 minutes later than that Lilly came out of the water. As she touched land he tail turned into her legs again. We all carried on fishing. A little while later a got a bite. It was so strong even with the help of Lilly and Amber we still couldn't reel it in. It pulled all three of us in and sped of out into sea with all of us hanging on for our lives.

**Send me your characters please:-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent (IF APPLICABLE! it doesn't have to be a demigod, like a nymph or a satyr.):**

**Personality:**

**Please tell me what they look like, hair colour, eye colour, height...ya know, if you forgot a bit tell me in a pm.**

**I'm only taking a few, so MAKE SOME GOOD ONES! And please only submit them as reviews to THIS CHAPTER ONLY! If ya don't I won't accept them...probably cuz I didn't see them! If you somehow wanted to submit two but you only put one, send it to me in a PM! CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR CHARACTERS! Up to two OCs per person.**

**Soz for the slow update but I am a slow writer. For school once we had 40 minutes for a test and I wrote 4 lines. Plus I have been swamped in homework. Please try and guess who his dad and guess what happened to Him in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9/ an explanation at last

I sat up on a beach. "I now hate fishing" I moaned. I slowly stood up and fought the nausea that was filling my head. The good thing was that we didn't get very wet. The bad thing was that we had no idea where we were and how we got there. It had been four hours since we all woke up on the beach and now we were sitting around a camp fire I made. Lilly and Amber were both slightly mad at me because apparently it was my fault we went fishing. It was, but that isn't the point. I finally broke the tension when I said "Amber your smart, you must know where we are." well it broke until Lilly said "So are you saying she is smarter than me?"

"If you have to ask that question then yes" a mysterious voice said. A figure walked out of the shadow and it was a girl. She had brown silky hair, grey soulful eyes. She wore light baby pink converse, grey leggings, light blue puffy skirt, light pink tank top, grey sweater, and light blue puffy hat. She was carrying an iPad but instead of using her finger she used a pen and instead of the apple it had a lightning bolt. She was next to us now. I said "Cool IPad."

"Thanks my mother gave it to me to help me with my planning and blueprints" she replied.

"Athena" I said aloud ", sorry for asking but if your mothers Athena, and I know it is, why were you born because she is engaged and a virgin."

"My mother uses magic with the mortals who are smart enough and the baby appears. And Athena has children so that they can find her husband to be. She passes down traits so that we like the man we are supposed to find. That is why all children of Athena look for their soul mates." she explained.

"What happens when you find him, fall in love with him and won't let your mother have him." she seemed to find that offensive because she came over and smack me with her iPad. But it broke in two and I didn't feel a thing. She gasped and yelled "Mother!" a few seconds later Athena appeared. She looked at the IPad then at me. "I should kill you for this. But I won't."

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Because your father is the only one who knows where my husband is."

"I challenge you to a dual. If I win you tell me who my father is and if you win I will do anything" I said.

"Go on a date with me" The girl, who I still don't know the name off, said.

"Ok. But I need to know your name, age and favourite animal."

"My name is Laurabelle Isabella Mahony. I am 13 years old and my favourite animal is the otter." Athena laughed.

"Your favourite animal isn't the otter. You think it is because my fiancé's sacred animal is the otter. And Phoenix I accept your offer."

Athena took out a shield and a spear. I thought about an excellent pair of hunting knifes and they appeared in my hands.

"You can't fight her because you will lose then you will have to go on a date with her" Lilly said pointing a disgusted at Laurabelle. I ignored her and took a hunting stance. Athena levelled her spear and thrusted towards my face. I leaned back matrix style dodging her spear. I barrel rolled under her legs, I span round and used my knifes to slice her legs. Golden ichor flowed from her wound and landed on me. The three demi-gods gasped and Athena laughed.

"I guess I win" She said. I got of my knee and turned to face them.

"You should be dead" Amber said ", if a mortal touches the blood of the gods they burn to death."

"But don't forget that I have been bathed in the river Styx" I said and Athena and Laurabelle gasped. Before anyone else could say anything we heard a terrifying roar from behind the hills. By the way there were hills that we could see from the beach. We all stood there in silence for a few more minutes while the roaring got louder. From the trees 5 heads popped out and Athena said "a five headed hydra, look out!" An echoing voice laughed then said

"A five headed hydra. Where? I only see a 20 headed one." From the trees the rest of the hydra appeared and as you would guess 15 more heads appeared. It stomped towards us. But we were all frozen in place. When it was only a few meters away it stopped and said "Well what a nice surprise Athena. I didn't know you would be stopping in on my island today. You haven't been here since Perseus defeated the Minotaur and you came to collect Daedalus." It said.

"Quep" Athena said coldly. Right then and there I lost control.

"WHO THE HELL IS DAEDALUS!" I felt the air around me grow hot and I caught on fire. Everyone around me looked shocked. Let's backtrack a little, the 4 hours I didn't talk about Amber was making an exact replica of Artemis bow. Back to reality. I grabbed the bow of off the floor and in my hands it turned to glass. I dropped it so it would not lose it integrity. The string of the bow Amber made with a real piece of string she found in the water. I threw the bow to Amber and told her to fire at the heads to make them fall of. She did as she was told and every time a head came off I grabbed hold of the stump to stop two more from growing back. When one was left Amber ran out of arrows. "Oh crap" I yelled.

"What are you going to do now brain boy" the last head spoke menacingly.

"How can you talk" I spoke as I lay on the floor holding my head "and what's with the brain boy anyway!"

**Please review telling me who you think his father is and how awesome his powers are.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10/ Oh that's who he is

On the floor next to me are my hunting knifes in the dirt.

"Please get up Phoenix" yelled Lilly. I grabbed the knifes off the ground and stood up. But as soon as I was standing strait the hydra's tail flung me into the ocean. I was lying on my back in the water when the water suddenly started boiling until it ruptured like a geyser. I landed next to Amber on dry land.

"Turn into your human form and fight me like a man" I said to him. His form flickered and he changed into a regular man.

"How did you know?" asked Amber. I shrugged and said "Lucky guess?" He ran towards me and at the last second I stepped to the side and got him in a headlock. "Where is Daedalus?" I asked him. He replied "If we were in Sparta now, you would know where he is and I would be dead." This mad me angry. "This!" I punched him hard in the face "Isn't!" I punched him again "SPARTA!" I used all off my strength to punch him one last time and he fell in a unconscious lump on the floor at my feet. "Just to make sure, this isn't Sparta right?" I asked. We all looked at Athena.

"We are on the island of Crete. And you just killed the younger brother of Typhon" Athena said.

"I would tell you all the facts about Typhon and his useless brother there but my IPad is broken." Laurabelle said. I put my hunting knifes in my pocket then I walked over to where her IPad was lying in a bundle of smashed up pieces. I waved my hand over it and the pieces knit themselves back together. I handed it back to Laurabelle with a smug look on my face. Athena rolled her eyes and said "Show off."

"Okay" said Laurabelle "it says here that Typhon, is the penultimate son of Gaia, fathered by Tartarus, and is the most deadly monster of the Greek world. Typhon attempted to destroy Zeus at the will of Gaia, because Zeus had imprisoned the Titans. Typhon was known as the father of the Nemean lion, Cerberus, and the Gorgons; his wife Echidna was likewise the mother of most of these. Typhon was described as one of the largest and most fearsome of all creatures. His human upper half reached as high as the stars. His hands reached east and west and had a hundred dragon heads on each. He was feared even by the mighty gods. His bottom half was gigantic viper coils that could reach the top of his head when stretched out and made a hissing noise. His whole body was covered in wings, and fire flashed from his eyes. Typhon was defeated by Zeus, who trapped him underneath Mount Etna." we all looked at her weirdly. "Fine it may have exaggerated on the size just a bit" said Laurabelle.

"Can you tell me who Daedalus is now?" I asked

"He is the greatest inventor of all time. He made the labyrinth and much more" Athena said.

"Oh that's who he is" I exclaimed "well in that case I have just figured out where Daedalus is. Where would a great inventor go?" I asked but they all stared at me blankly. ", the place of his greatest creation." I said with a duh sort of tone.

"So we have to go to the place where he made the labyrinth?" Lilly asked. Just then a man appeared. He had blond hair, blue eyes a blue metal headband, a necklace of the moon and a chitin (**a/n I think this is the right name**) that was blue with gold trim. He was about 40 years old. He put his hand on Amber shoulder and said "You are a lot closer than you think" and then he started to fade.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Dennis..." was all he said before he vanished.

"Well that was helpful" I said. My hunting knifed in my pocket was annoying me so I took them out and looked at them.

"you should name them," Amber said ", most people do."

"ζωή and Θάνατος" I said "meaning life and death"

"Good now let's go to the service entrance for the labyrinth" Amber said. I held my hand in front of me and concentrated.

"trying to control fire?" Lilly asked. I nodded. I gave up after a while.

"Lilly you check the perimeter and Amber you check the woods and I will just hang around these two" I said. They nodded and Lilly jumped into the water, turning into a mermaid then swimming off at unnatural speeds while Amber, using her powers from Artemis, dashed off into the woods.

"Shall we go looking as well?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"I have to get going" Athena said. There was a bright light and Laurabelle looked away but I didn't have to. 10 minutes later Amber came back to see me on Laurabelle's IPad.

"What are you doing Phoenix?" Amber asked me. I showed her the building blueprints on the IPad and she looked shocked.

"Do you like it? I designed it myself" I said.

"It's...It's... Amazing. The looks even better than if Athena made it" she replied and the sky rumbled above us.

"Can I have a copy of it?" I asked Laurabelle. She put a USB stick into a slot on the IPad then, a few seconds later, she took it out and gave it to me.

"It's got my phone number on it as well" she said, winked at me, then walked away. Where did she come from? This was an island wasn't it?

"There was no sign of anything from the water" Lilly said as she came out the water to stand next to me and Amber.

"But I found where it is," Amber said. "about a mile that way" she pointed roughly eastwards. After a bit of arguing and a lot of walking the wrong way we finally made it to the main entrance to the labyrinth.

"This is it" I said as we stepped into the pitch black abyss.

**That is the end of that chapter and I hope you liked it. I'm sorry this is late but I was working on the fifth possibly sixth book in the series and I was thinking of ideas for the third one (which is very nearly finished even though I haven't even started the second one). So please leave a review for me and let me know what you think.**


End file.
